A Owl's lifetime
by DeathTheGirl123
Summary: Addison steps into a new light toward family. She will have Tim, Damian, Jason, Dick as brothers? She will be the adopted daughter of Bruce Wayne! She will meet Batman! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Read and find out. I take request!
1. Newcomer

Addison** P.O.V **

**4:07**

**Gotham city**

This is supposed to be a mansion, right? Because it looks like a friggin' CASTLE. Well, not a castle, but it's big. The best part is that _I _live here!

My parents died because of some lowlife criminal and I got adopted by the _Wayne_ family! Im going to live with 5 brothers, a billionaire, and a butler. I hope they like me. I hope they don't send me back to the adoption center! I hope the guys aren't perverts! _Shiver._

"Miss?" I turn to the voice. Oh, it just Alfred, the butler. He looks no more than 50. He's tall and has a British accent though. He must be from England. I think.

"Sorry sir" I try to be polite. "I kind of zoned out about how lovely this is house is." I hope that was polite enough. If I don't show manners he might not like me. He's British, British people are clean freaks, and like to be respected. From what I heard from.

Alfred nodded in agreement. "it is quite a marvelous house Mistress Addison" See? What did I tell you? MISSTRESS ADDISON? No one shown me that much respect 'till... ever!

The man took my luggage and opened the door. I took a look inside...

I got a glimpse of heaven.

There was a very expensive looking carpet with red walls, and above us was a golden chandelier. In the middle of the room were 1, 2,3.. 5 boys. Oh man.

* * *

Bruce Wayne told me."Welcome to the family, Addison. I'm you guardian Bruce Wayne... and these five trouble makers are Johnson, Damian, Jason, Tim, and Richard or dick as he prefers. so I - ..." Whoa! I just notice how cute these boys are. Heheh! The weird thing is that they all have blue eyes and black hair. Wait. I realized that their wearing jackets with jeans. Creepy. Dick has blue, Tim has red, Jason green, Damian Yellow, Johnson grey.

"Follow me Miss." The butler told me. oops. I wasn't listening. Oh well.

He led me to a couple of hallway then to stairs. We started climbing it when I took notice that he was struggling pulling my luggage up.

I asked "Do you want me to carry that?" He looked at me and smile "No thank you Miss. I'm well capable of carrying this myself." He protested. We kept walking until he lead me to a Door and opened it. It was like any other room except better. It had pink walls, with a desk, queen sized bed, pink bookshelf, white carpet, pink and whit painted dresser, closet, and a bathroom.

Alfred pulled my luggage next to the bed and said "The masters will come around 5:30 to give you a tour. Master Richards room is next to yours. Call him if you need anything." He walked out the door and shut it.

* * *

I unpack my clothes first. Pants, shirts, jeans, skirts, sweaters, bras, hats, underwear, scarfs, you name it. I stuffed it in my dresser, the my huge closet and put the suit case in the back of it. I unzipped my second suit case.

Inside was my mom and dad's scrap-book, and stuff. I put picture frames on my dresser and desk. The scrapbook I put on the bookshelf. I kept unpacking until I got to my last thing, my stuffed animal. It was a lion. I called him Lionblaze, based on the _Warrior cats_ series by Erin Hunter.

I set him on my bed and looked out the window. Outside were 2 robins and a baby bird chirping and hopping on a tree. A happy family, the way it should be. I let a teardrop fall from my face.

Why? Why did they die? That stupid criminal is why. That pathetic trash that is an excuse for a person is... why does it matter? I have to let it go. Their dead. I have to face the facts. Their dead because of me. If I hadn't done something, they would still be alive. I don't deserve to live, but I know Mom and Dad would want me to live my life.

I let myself cry. I wiped my tears away and hum my mom's favorite song. She used to sing it to me when I was little. _Knock knock_. I look at the clock. 5:28. Time for the tour.

I open the door and smile. I can't let them know I was crying.

They smile back. Tommy. No, wait... Tim! Tim said "Come on! First is the tour of our rooms then..."

Well this is my new family. Even though no one will ever replace Mom and Dad, their my new family. So I better make the best of it.

* * *

**First chapter done! I'm taking request! Im planning to make as much chapters as I can. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! MAKE REQUEST!**

**VVVVV  
VVVVV  
VVVVV  
VVVVV  
VVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	2. Owlet

**Addison's P.O.V**

**1:24**

**Gotham **

I've been here for a week now, and tried to stay as quiet as possible, nothing is really happen-.… wait. I did notice that the others have been gone lately. Makes me wonder what's going on. So I came up with a master plan, but I'm not telling you because it'll take too long.

I sat in my room and laid my ear on the wall. I could hear footsteps. That's when I heard from outside the door, one of the boys walking downstairs. I ran out the door and looked from behind the railing to downstairs.

It was Dick! I could see him walking towards the family room. Now's my chance!

I run down stairs as quietly as I can, and hide outside the entranceway. I peek to see…

Dick was playing with the rods of the grandfather clock. I could see him twist it to the numbers, 1, 7, 2, 6. After he did that, a little entrance came up in the wall. Dick went inside and the entrance transformed back into a wall.

Why would they have a wall with a entrance?! Only one way to find out.

I went to the clock, and turned the arrows to exact same numbers Richard did. What were they? Oh! !,7, 2, 6!

The entrance opened up, and I walked inside it. I must say it's really dark. I walked down stairs and saw… A giant computer, tubes with costumes..

I think I'm in the BATCAVE!

I start to walk around, whoa. The batmobile! Awesome.

"Having fun?" a gruff voice said.

I scream surprise. Who the heck was that?! I turn around to see _Gulp_ BATMAN! I backed up, not wanting to face him and bump into a wall. The wall surprisingly isn't hard. I put hand behind me, I run my fingers against it while looking at Batman. It feels like cloth...

"Whoa there, I think were too young for that." Said the wall? The wall talked! I yelped and jumped away.

I look at the thing that talked… Not a thing , a person. He had a mask a R on his chest, ROBIN! Wow, go figure. Batman looked at me and stated.

"Well, we all knew you would find out someday."

"What?" I asked. What is he talking about?

Batman Reached for his cowl and took it off to reveal Bruce Wayne. I looked at him and just gaped.

"YOU are Batman?!" I practically yelled. I turned to Robin. Robin had his mask off.. Blue eyes, black hair… Robin is Dick! Somehow I'm not surprised by this.

"And you're Robin?!"

"Yep." Dick replied making sure to pop the p. I just stared at him.

"How is that possible?" I asked. I had a million questions, to be honest, but I didn't want to just dump it on them. I could do that though.

Bruce explained the story of his parents dying, becoming Batman, taking in the boys, getting sidekicks, and so on. Robin smiled and looked at me.

"You could be a hero too." He said. Be a superhero! That would be fun.

"Could I?" I didn't know if they actually let me. I _do_ want to be polite after all.

Batman nodded "If you want we could train you. But you must not tell ANYONE our secret identities."

I put me hand on my heart and pledged "I promise I will not tell anyone my or your identities."

Batman said " Good, if you want we could train tomorrow."

"I take gymnastics and karate, would that help with my training?" I asked.

Robin's smile bigger than Joker's smile, and said. "PERFECT! All we need is a name for you."

I thought about it. Batman is scary, robin is a bird. I want to be a bird. Let's see… there's Raven, Crow, Falcon, Dove, sparrow, I got it! An owl! I'm a young, technically a kid. So maybe Owl kid? No. Owl girl? What's another word for baby owl…? Owlet. That's perfect!

"Owlet?" I asked. Robin and Batman nodded. Batman said.

"Owlet it is."

**This is how I became Owlet. **

**It's kind of funny how **

**Owlet sounds like Omelet. **

**I take request.**

**Review to get a shout out. **

**Shout Out to…**

**KRIKANALO!****YAY! **

**Hands him cookie.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Juice

**Addison P.O.V**

**Gotham**

**3:52**

I was in my room sitting on my bed reading a magazine. The articles about dolphins were very interesting. Did you know dolphins never frown, but just smile?

Then suddenly I heard a "_Meow_" from a distance.

I yelped in surprised as my magazine flung into the air.

"Hahahahaha!" I knew that was Dick's voice. The others were patrolling, and Dick is punished for drawing smiley faces on the Batmobile. I finished my training session with Dick a few hours ago. So it had to be him. I scanned the room to find if Dick was in here.

I felt something at my feet. I looked down to find a kitten. The kitten was black, with green eyes, it looked about 4 weeks old… and it was CUTE! It's adorable!

I picked it up to find the gender. Kay, it's a boy.

I brought him down to my face. He looked at me curiosity. Just adorable.

"Where did you come from little guy? You're sooo cute! Yes you are! Oh, yes you are! Awww!" I cooed at him. I heard snickering by the door. I cradled the kitten as he bit my shirt. I turned to the door.

Dick was leaning on the door frame grinning. "What is with girls and animals?"

"What's wrong with what we do?" I asked slightly annoyed at him.

"It's annoying and sad." He taunted.

I scowled at him. The last word kinda stung, but I pushed it to back of my mind. I looked at the kitten the back at Richard.

"Where did he come from?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Bruce bought him for you." Dick said as he hopped in front of me.

"REALLY?" I asked sitting down on my bed. I _did _always wanted a pet.

"Yep. Just name him." Dick replied sitting next to me.

Yay. More naming. Well he's black so a name to match his pelt.. Hmmm. Let see we have..

4. Raven…

Perfect! I turned to Dick and said

"Raven"

Dick nodded.

we started talking about the cat and stuff for a while, which got boring. I wasn't really paying attention, instead looking at Dick. He was drooling and talking in slow motion. Weird.

Dick looked at me with concerned eyes. "You okay? You kind of zoned out on me. Are you not feeling whelmed?"

Whelmed? I gaped at him.

"What the heck does whelmed mean?" I asked. Richard sighed and replied with a long story on what it means. After he was done. He smiled at me.

The kitten was asleep, and I was having a great time with Dick!

Suddenly Jason barged into the room and ran over too me. He pulled me up and held me close. Gross.

He smiled and me and whispered into my ear.

"I love you" I could feel his hot breath against my neck. Then right there, he kissed me. I tried to get lose until he let me go. I fell and looked at Dick who was just as shocked as I was. He opened his mouth and let out a loud, piercing scream.

He exploded.

I sat up. I was panting and sweating. It was a dream? Few! I thought I really lost it.

"Addison?" I turned to the voice. It was Damian. Maybe he knows what's going on.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fell asleep and were doing fine until you were kicking, and I tried to wake you up. Was it a nightmare?"

"No, more like a messed up dream." I replied.

"Oh" He said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, and Damian?"

"Yes?"

"Remind me to stop drinking orange juice before I go to sleep."

**It took me a while to write this actually.**

**Anyways, Review and make a request.**

**I will give you credit.**

**Shout out to…**

**Gothicrose13**

**Yay!**


	4. Note

Hi everyone! This is not a chapter, sorry to disappoint… But I promise, I will make more, Batclan honor. 

I'm thinking of making a new story and I want you to tell me what you think. So here is the summary..

Summary

**Sparks By :1230wl**

Wally West is always bullied in school Heck! They even made a Kick A Ginger Day! And he was miserable. But when a new red head joins school, Wally finds out that she may be the certain spark that he needed.

**Young justice & Justice league-Rated T-English-Adventure/Romance-chpt:?- words:?-rev:?-fav:?-fow:?- Pub:?- Wally/OC**

* * *

What did you think? Review and tell me please!

I Swear I will update!

* * *

**Give me some ideas. I Take Request!**

**Shout Out to...**

**Child Of yesterday! **

**Yay!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Teammates

**Addison's P.O.V**

**5:12**

**Gotham**

"Stop fidgeting, or we'll have Barry make you his partner instead." Jason told me. I Was Going to meet THE team! Robin's team! We were in the Batcave, and were heading out until Batman finished collecting his Data. Only Red Hood (Jason), and Robin are here.

"I'm sorry! I can't! We're talking about YOUNG JUSTICE here! Will they like me? I hope they do! What if they don't? Doyouhaveanytipstohelpmeoutiwantthemtolikeme-"

"Calm down owls (That's his nickname for me!) There's nothing to worry about. If they like me, they'll definitely like you." Robin said. Well if Robin says they'll like me, then I guess he's right. He is the smart one.

Jason looked at his watch (which is attached to his glove) and looked up and said.

"I have to go; Katie (His girlfriend) won't like it if I'm late. Good luck Addie, see ya!" He walked out the Batcave.

"Let's go, I'm all set" Batman said as he walked toward the Zeta tube. I wasn't surprised by his walkthrough because he taught me how to master 'The Element Of Surprise' for three months along with fighting.

Robin and I followed him. We walked through the tube, and light blinded my eyes, but I kept walking to hear a mechanic lady's voice say

'Batman B01, Robin B02, Owlet B08'

I opened my eye to find 5 other teens standing before me. The first girl had blond hair and tannish skin color. She must be Artemis since she is holding a green bow.

The second person is a redhead with a yellow costume and a flash logo-and yeah, that totally Kid Flash A.K.A Wally West.

The third must be super boy A.K.A Conner, because he has a black shirt with the big red 'S' on his chest.

The forth guy is black(i hope im not offending anyone), with blond hair and a sleeveless, red shirt, to reveal tattoos flowing down his arms. He has swords behind his back and webbed feet and hands. Aqualad A.K.A Kaldur.

The last girl has green skin with red hair…that's probably Miss Martian A.K.A Megan Morzz.

Batman looks at the the team and says

"Team you have a new member, Owlet. I trust you to treat her well." And with that Batman turned and headed to the Zeta Tubes. 'Batman B01'

KidFlash turns and grins at me. "How's a do, beautiful?"

Artemis elbows Kf and Miss Martian smiles. "Hi! My name is Miss Mart-"

"I know who you are" I interrupted. "KidFlash, Artemis, Aqualad, Superboy, and Miss Martian"

They all gaped at me.

"So guys im going to show her to her room and then we'll chat." Robin Said as he took my hand and lead me down a hallway.

" Do You like them?" He asked

"Kidflash is a little flirty, but they're awesome!"

Robin chuckled as he opened a door to my room. We looked around and we head back to the others.

We went to the sofa and sat down together. Robin put a arm around me and KF and Artemis exchanged looks.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Nothing just that your girlfriend is pretty hot." Kf replied with a grin. I blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's just my friend" Robin stated and he stroked my hair in apology. But no one else could see that.

"Suuurrree"Artemis teased. Kf looked at Robin

"If she's not your girlfriend maybe I could do this." KF zoomed toward me picked me, up twirled me around and dipped me. He leaned in and gave me a peck on my cheek in what seemed 30 seconds. He put me back on the sofa and I turned all red.

Kf looked at Artemis

"See babe? That could have been you."

"Wally?" Artemis said with no emotion on her face.

"Yes beautiful?"

"Shut up"

**I finished! **

**You're probably thinking **

'**when is the action going to come?'**

**Well if you make a request with a mission, **

**I'll give you credit.**

**LEASSON OF THE DAY:**

**Robin is voiced by Jessie McCartey!**

**Shout out to:**

**Anon**

**Even though I had No idea what **

**he was talking about in his review.**

**Anyways…Yay!**

**Review!**


	6. 1Math Test

**Dick's P.O.V**

**10:37**

**Mount. Justice**

It's been a couple of weeks since Addie joined the team, and we've already been of 8 missions. Awesome, right?

I was sitting on the couch hacking the Pentagon. Aqualad was making something to eat in the kitchen. The rest of us were watching TV. Except Owlet, who was on a Mission with Tim, Damian, and Jason.

Black Canary strode in and called us. We all got up and formed a circle around the mat.

"Alright, today you will spar against each other, in front of you mentors, to show them what you have accomplished."

'Batman B01, Red Tornado B06'

The rest of the mentor walked in and sat down in chairs.

BC called "First up, is KidFlash and Artemis"

They both walked on the mat and got in fighting stance.

'Begin' called the computer.

Artemis charged forward and went for an uppercut. KF dodged it and ran behind Artemis and pushed her. Arty fell forward but did a flip and landed back on her feet. I saw KF glance at Flash who was just smiling like an idiot.

KF started running around Arty hoping to confuse her, but she stuck her foot out. KF tripped but caught himself and skid across the floor. Arty got mad and started throwing punches at KF, but he just kept dodging them.

KF ducked one of Artemis's kicks and bent down, and pulled her legs. Artemis fell and the computer said

'Artemis Status: Fail'

KF reached out for his hand and Artemis gladly took it. They were both sweeting and sat with their mentors. Flash was praising KF, while GA was patting Artemis's back and saying she did well.

"Miss Martian and Aqualad"

I zoned out;

I wonder what Owlet and the rest are doing.

They were probably solving the case of the stolen 'Good Charm Cape'. They say it gives you the power to charm anyone to do anything you want. Maybe it was penguin.

"Superboy and Kidflash"

Or maybe Riddler, no.

I just remembered I have a math test tomorrow well I'll just memorize my notes, let's see.. A 67 degree angle is… *Yawn*

Everything turned black….

-10:47-

"ROBIN!" someone called in my ear. What was I doing? Oh yeah! The math Test!

"8,965x568 =509,210!" I yelled, trying to remember if I still know my math.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"KF yelled.

I looked around. Everyone else was looking at me like I was crazy, except Batman who just raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, math test tomorrow…" I reasoned.

"Well, your math test must wait; you're up next with Kaldur!" BC Said.

I walked to the mat and got in fighting stance.

Suddenly a giant, purple light surrounded the room.

Three girls appeared in the room.

"Oh my Flash." Kid Flash Stated

**I Hope you liked!**

**Dick told me the story of this and I thought**

**it would be cool to write about it. But I won't **

**be in the next couple of chapters, **

**because I wasn't there **

**when it happened, but Robin was!**

**Shout out to…**

**Dewotter**

**Yay! **

**Review!**


	7. 2Girls

**KidFlash's P.O.V**

**Story continued…**

"Oh. My. Flash" I said. There were 3 (hot) girls in front of us. They were wobbling and trying to stay still.

The first girl has red hair tied in a braided ponytail. She had a loose shirt, with the Flash symbol on it, and shorts. The second had raven hair with sunglasses and a Batman sweeter with tight jeans. The third has Red hair and a red dress. She also has bow and arrows strapped to her back.

'Red Arrow B09'

Wow, great timing Red.

We all looked at Roy, who was walking in.

"Hey, I got your call and I- whoa." Roy said as he stopped and looked at the girls. "Who are they?"

The raven haired one stepped up.

"I'm Robin, the girl wonder. That's KidFlash, and Red Arrow."

She said what? "That's not true, I'm KidFlash!" I yelled.

Robin2 started mumbling to herself while looking around. GirlFlash stepped up and said

"Yeaahh. Um, could you say that again, in English please?"

Robin2 growled at her, and repeated.

"Okay, here's English for ya…WHY DID YOU PUSH THE BUTTON?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS AROUND! "

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU TALKED IN ENGLISH, I WOULD UNDERSTAND YOU! BUT NOOO, YOU HAVE TO TALK LIKE YOU'RE A ROBOT!" She defended. Robin2 looked like she was going to kill someone, but she took a deep breath and turned to us

"I was fixing the dimension machine, that Our Batman made, and _she_ pushed the portal button."

"Do you know how to get back?" Martian Manhunter said.

"No, but our Batman will figure out I'm missing, and probably look at the security footage. He'll see what happen and bring us back home!" Robin2 answered.

"Well you will just have to stay here for now!" Roy said.

Everyone nodded

-**Minutes later-**

"So what's your name?" I asked Girl flash. We were in my room, to get to know each other.

"My name is Wendy West, and you?"

"Wally West…

-Roy-

"Mine is Joy Harper!"

-Robin-

"Rachel Grayson" Said Rachel.

"Really? Well, mine Richard Grayson"

"I have something to tell you.."

"What?" I asked

"This" Rachel grabbed me by the neck and threw me at the wall.

Before I got a chance to recover, she started kicking me and beating me, until I passed out.

-Roy-

I woke up looking at a ceiling. "Ollie?"

"Roy! You're awake!" I turned to the voice. It was Ollie, he was towering over me.

"What happened?"

"The 3 girls were clones, made from the injustice League. Apparently, they wanted to kill you, so they could kill us. You were unconscious when Joy was about to kill you, but I took her out." Green Arrow replied.

"Where are they now?" I managed to rasp out.

"We kept them in a beam layered cell, but Wendy vibrated them outta there and they got away."

"How hurt?" Ollie looked hurt but decided to say.

"Broken rib, black eyes, bruises, scrapes everywhere , and an arrow was shot in you arm"

Gosh. Was I that hurt? Man, I'm lame. Wait. If I got this hurt what about the others?

"The others?" I asked again

"They didn't suffer as much as you, but their fine. Now go to sleep, you need rest."

I nodded and closed my eyes. That's the last time I trust a girl. They are devils, ready to pounce on you at any moment. To clear it up, here are two words…

Girls Suck

OH MY FLASH!

This took me forever to

come up with a conclusion!

Okay so I keep saying it, but no one does it.

Make a request!

I swear I'll give you credit!

This person's stories are awesome!

Shout Out to..

Scotty1609

Yay!

Review!


	8. Phones

**Addison's P.O.V**

**Mount. Justice **

**7:16**

'KidFlash B08' the computer called. Wally walked in smiling. He tumbled to the couch and fell on it. He kept smiling and I walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Wally smiled at me.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you're not being annoying." I stated.

Wally sighed. "Fine I'll tell what's wrong with me" Wally walked to the middle of the room and shouted. "I'M IN LOVE!"

We all stared at him. Miss M flew over to Wally, and hugged him.

"Oh! I'm so happy, you're in love! Tell me, what's your lover's name?" Megan questioned cheerfully.

"Wendy Weather" Wally smiled.

"Tell us about her, Waaalllly." Artemis teased. Though, Wally was too distracted to notice.

"Well, she's a red head like me, she smells good, she is sooo hot, she makes me wanna-"

I wasn't listening to the rest, instead I was staring at Artemis, who was making barfing faces.

"What's going on?" A voice said. Every one jumped except me. I knew who that was.

I turned around and ran to the voice

"Robin!" I hugged him. Robin chuckled

"Well didn't someone miss me?"

I laughed, as I playfully pushed him.

Aqualad walked to robin,

"Robin, what have you been doing?"

"Well i-

**Flash's P.O.V**

I watched over Batman's shoulder, to have a better look at the screen.. The whole Justice league was here. Well, not all of us, but the mentors.

We were spying on the kids. To see who was the most mature, the happiest, and so on.

The funny thing is that we do this once a week. We are NOT stalkers. We do this for the wall of fame. There is a difference. Apparently, Batman found out, and was NOT happy. But we talked him into it, and agreed!

I looked back at the screen. I watched as my son (which is Wally) ramble on about his crush Wendy.

To others it would sound like, 'hhbfhfkbydgdgewbonr' but to speedsters, like us he's saying

"She's in the same grade as me!"

Robin said to the others. "We should do something special, like go to the beach, or watch a marathon or-

"A Sleepover!" All the girls squealed. The boys looked at each other and grinned. They nodded in agreement.

I looked at Aquaman, who was smiling, Green Arrow was smirking, well heck! Everyone is grinning!

Why are they-

Ooohhhh. OHHH! I smiled, showing my teeth.

**Artemis's P.O.V**

We were all in pajamas, and in the middle of the 'living room'. We were sitting in a circle getting ready to play Truth or Dare! Owlet was explaining the game to Kaldur, Conner, and Miss M.

"Let's play!" Robin exclaimed. "Artemis!, you go!"

I smirked as I turned to the ginger.

"Wally... truth or dare?" I asked with a devious smile.

"You know me babe. Totally dare." Wally said.

I grinned, probably wider than the joker, but who cares?!

"I dare you to call a random person, and tell them that you are a dumbass, who came from planet shit, and wants to speak with their Momma!"

Everyone laughed as Superboy handed Wally the phone. Wally snatched it and grumbled something about 'global warming'

Oh well.

He dialed a number and put it on speaker phone.

'Hello?' a lady said

"Yes, I'm a dumbass who is from planet shit, and I need to speak with your mom."

We all muffled our laughed as the lady said

'What! Who is this?!'

"Artemis" Wally said with a smirk.

Oh no he didn't.

The lady hung up and I started beating the crap outta wally. He ran toward the showers and I ran after him

"Come back here Baywatch!"

**I'm done!**

**I'm sorry if it turned out kinda crappy, but its **

**2:00 o clock in the morning, **

**and my mom is threatening me!**

**So let's do the fucking shout out already**

**Shout out to..**

**Dickisasterous**

**Yay!**

**Now I wanna go to bed…**

**Review.**


	9. Dares

**Green Arrow's P.O.V**

**Mount Justice **

**8:14**

'Red Arrow B07'

WHAT?! Why is Roy here?! Why those mother fuc-

Okay let's pause the story or TV, whatever

Okay right now were spying on the children, like Flash said. I know what he said because, he was mumbling to himself. Something about 'Stalkers, wall of fame, difference' I don't know. I wonder if Wally does that... okay, the point is were spying on them, they were playing Truth or Dare. After Artemis stopped chasing Wally, they resumed their game. Okay? Good, back to the screen.

Roy walked to the others

"Hey! Why did you call me? Are you okay?"

Classic Roy, always the big brother of the house.

I kept watching,

"We are fine Roy, do you wish to play Truth or Dare with us? Robin called you here, I did not though."

At first Roy seemed angry, but then he smiled and said

"Sure, I'll play."

**Roy's P.O.V**

I took a seat next to Superboy and Robin and asked

"Whose turn is it?"

"It's your turn, I guess" Superboy replied. He turned to the others "Right?"

Everyone nodded.

If it's my turn then I'll ask, the new girl!

"Owlet. Truth or Dare?"

She hesitated the answered

"Dare me!"

I smiled and dared

"I dare you to make Flash a card that is pretty on the outside but, on the inside, cuss words."

She stared at me and stood up and walked away,

"Where are you going?" Megan asked.

"To get supplies" She said still walking.

"Megan your turn" I said to her.

"Okay! Um... Aqualad! Truth or dare?" She exclaimed.

"Truth" Aqualad said with his accent.

"Okay! What is your favorite food?!"

"Well, I never told anyone about this, but I like eating fish."

That's shocking! And if you don't know why, then go kill yourself.

**TIME SKKIIIPPP!**

**Robin's P.O.V**

We were all in sleeping bags and owlet was right next to me. She was breathing lightly which means she must be sleeping. I kept staring at her to make myself fall asleep, but it didn't work.

Addison started shivering. I pulled her closer to me, so she could feel warm. I put my arm over her and she relaxed. Addison turned over so that her face was in my chest. Her hand clinged on to my shirt and I saw her smile. I closed my eyes and I felt the world around me getting fainter.

I blacked out.

**BATMAN'S P.O.V**

I turned the monitor off, and said

"Well, we will discuss this tomorrow. Good night"

I walked out the room and headed for the children. I saw Robin and Addison hugging. As much as I hate to break this up, I have to. I bent down and picked them up. I put them over my shoulders and headed for the zeta tubes.

'Batman B02'

**ANOTHER TIME SKIIIPPP!**

I set both of them down on Dick's bed. I looked at them for a minute. I bet down and kissed them on the forehead.

I walked out of the room and closed it.

**I'm sooo sorry, for the cheesy chapter**

**but I didn't have any ideas.**

**SINCE NO ONE MAKES A REQUEST! :/**

**While I was typing this I was listening to**

'**Slipped Away' By Avril Lavigne**

**It was an awesome inspiration.**

**Anyways shout out to…**

**Drouqht**

**Yay!**

**Request!**


	10. School

**Addison's P.O.V**

**7:32**

**Gotham**

"Are you excited?" Tim asked me. Today we start school at Gotham academy. We were eating pancakes and just finishing.

"Very! I can't wait!" I said. I was telling the truth too. I mean, I get to go to a private school!

But… I am a_ little _disappointed. Bruce signed me to have the same class schedules as Richard's. But thing is, I don't want to have the same classes. I want to be alone. You know what I mean? I just don't want to!

GROAN!

-Later-in-the-limo-

I gazed outside the window and watched as the houses go by. I felt the cool breeze massage my face.

Yep. That's the life.

I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and looked at Dick.

"You ready?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Yep! Why wouldn't I be? I'm sooo ready! Hehehe." I replied. But we _all_ know I'm not. I hate my life.

Alfred parked at the entrance of the school. It was huge!

I got out of the limo, and stared. The doors were big, and it had some towers behind it with a lot of window. Surrounding it, were students. (Duh)

"Let's go!" Dick said as he jogged to the entrance.

I looked around, watching people who were pointing and whispering at me. Rude.

"Addison!" Dick called. I turned to the school entrance, and spot Dick who was waving at me to come over. I sighed and ran over to him dodging the other people.

"Come on. I'll go ahead and show you your locker. It's right beside mine." He said as he led me to the hallway.

-Lunch-

"Sooo, what are we having today?" I asked as we entered the cafeteria.

"Um, steak and gravy! Sounds delicious!" He replied. It did sound good.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I set my tray down, as I sat down. Dick, Tim, Jason, and Damian walked towards me and sat down too.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

" Sup Addie. So, how do you like it so far." Jason asked me, as he opened his milk carton.

"I hate it." I replied. The others looked each other. Whoops.

"I mean I love it! I was just kidding! You know me! Always kidding and stuff…" I said. Well we all have to agree, that was a cheesy save.

"I mean I was just, you were, I was, umm" I stuttered. What do I do?! I can't let them know I hate this school!

THINK!... I know!

I took a piece of stake and plopped it into my mouth. The others exchanged looks. Tim turned to Damian.

"Sooo, who is your teacher? Mine is Mrs. Ross-"

Few! I almost blew it! What do I do, though? I hate this school.

I'll just have to keep it to myself.

_Sigh._

-0-0-0-0-0-

I slammed my locker shut as I slung my bag over my shoulders. I walked down the hallway and slammed into a girl with curly brown hair and blue eyes. Papers flew everywhere as we fell.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" She apologized. She gathered her papers up. I bent down and helped her.

"That's okay! My name is Addison what's yours?" I replied. She was now stuffing her papers in her bag.

"I'm Emily!" She said, as we stood up.

"Nice to meet you Emily!" I said as we shook hands.

"Same here! Hey! I love you designer bag! It cute!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks! Do you wanna hang out at my place tomorrow after school?" I invited her.

"Sure! Sounds fun! See ya tomorrow!" She replied as she ran outside.

WOW! My first friend!

Maybe school isn't that bad after all..

**I know this is a stupid chapter. **

**I'm losing my game! **

**I don't have any ideas! Please make a request!**

**Anyways thank you for reviewing!**

**Shout out to..**

**Crankyman7!**

**Yay!**

**Review!**

**Requests!**

**Please!**


	11. karaoke

**Addison's P.O.V**

**?**

**3:27**

"Owlet?" I heard. I opened my eyes, and let the light blind my eyes. I started blinking to adjust to the light. After I had adjusted, I looked at my surroundings. The first thing I spotted was Dick. He had his mask on, and was staring down at me. Then I noticed the ceiling was rusty and wooden. We must be in a Warehouse.

"You okay?" Robin asked, as he helped me up.

What had happened? I don't remember anything, except falling asleep for the night. Maybe Robin knows.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe-" He was interrupted, by the rest of the team, and the Justice league. Let's Pause. By the way, if you don't know who I mean…

Justice league: Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Flash, and Aquaman.

The team, and Roy. Anyways… Resume.

"Owlet! Your awake!" Wally yelled at me.

Suddenly, all the lights when out to one single one. Out of the shadows, a girl in her mid-twenties stepped out and that's when I noticed, she held a microphone.

She brought it to her face, then yelled into it. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Hero Karaoke!"

She turned her attention to us, by the look of our faces. "Don't worry! I will let you go, after we finish! Just cooperate, and this will go smoothly! By the way, my name is Amber!"

We all nodded in agreement, then Amber waved her hand, and chairs appeared. We all took a seat, the League in the back, and the team in the front.

"Okay! First up, is OWLET!" She yelled. I walked up the stage, and told me. "Your song is **Slipped Away By: Avril Lavigne**!"

The music started and I sung:

_Nana, nanana, nana_

_I miss you. Miss you so bad. I don't forget you oh it's so sad. I hope you can hear me. I remember it clearly._

I closed my eyes and moved around

_The day, you slipped away, was the day, I found it won't be the same, oohh!_

_Nana, nanana, nana_

_I didn't get around to kiss you. Goodbye on the hand, I wish I could see you again, but I know that I can't I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly._

_The day, you slipped away, was the day, I found it won't be the same. OHH!_

I put my hand on my heart and glanced at Bruce.

_I had my wake up, won't you wake up, I keep asking whyyy_

_And I can't take it happed you passed byyy!_

A tear fell down my face, but no one noticed.

_Now your gone, now your gone! There you go, there you go! Somewhere I can't bring you back!_

_Now your gone, now your gone! There you go, there you go! Somewhere you're not coming back!_

_The day you slipped away, was the day I found it won't be the same, ohh!_

_The day you slipped away, was the day, I found it won't be the sameee, Nooo!_

_Nana, nanana, nana_

_I miss you._

I looked around. Everyone were clapping with different face expressions, impressed, dull, sad, and so on.

Kf yelled"Whhoohhooo! Go Owlet!" Everyone else were howling.

Amber walked on the stage again and took my mike. I walked down the stairs, as Amber called

"Next is Aqualad! With the song **Into the ocean By: Blue October"**

Kaldur walked to the stage and started moving to the beat.

_I'm just a normal boy, that sank when I fell overboard. The ship would leave the country, but I'd rather swim ashore. With a life vest but I'd be stuck again. Wish I was more masculine. Maybe I could learn to swim, like fourteen miles away. _

He waved his hand with his swaying.

_Now floating up and down. I spin colliding into sound. Like whales beneath me diving down. I'm sinking to the bottom of my everything, that freaks me out. The light house beam has just ran out. Im cold, as cold, as cold can be…_

_I want to swim away but don't know how_

_sometimes I feel like I'm falling in the ocean._

_Let the waves up take me down_

_Let the hurricane set in motion yeeeaah._

_Let the rain of what I feel right now come down_

_Let the rain come down_

Aqualad looked around and sang.

_Where is the coast guard? I keep looking each direction. For a spotlight, give me something. I need something for protection. Maybe flotsam, junk will do just fine. The jetsam sunk, I'm left behind. I'm treading for life, believe me, how can I can I keep this going? Not knowing how to think. I scream out loud, begin to sink. My legs and arms broken down. With envy for solid ground. I'm for life within me. How can one man stop his ending? I thought of just your face. I let relax into space._

_I want to swim away, but don't know hooww_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm falling in the ocean_

_Let the waves up take me down_

_Let the rain of what I feel right now come down_

_Let the rain come down_

_Now waking to the sun. I calculate what I had done. Like jumping from the bow. Yeah. I just to prove I knew how. It's midnight late reminder of the loss of her, the one I love. My will to quickly end it all. Set front row in my need to end it all._

_Into the ocean end it all. x4 Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye) x3_

_I want to swim away, but don't know howww_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm falling in the ocean_

_Let the waves up take me down_

_Let the rain of what I feel right now come down_

_Let the rain come dowwwnn_

_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)x10_

That was great! I shouted " Awesome Kaldur! Yeah!"

Amber took the mike and yelled.

"Next up is Batman!"

We all looked at him. He whispered

"Damn it"

WHOA! BATMAN JUST CURSED!

The world is ending! At least I'm dying happy.

**I do not own any of these songs. **

**Since im in school now my **

**updates will be slower.**

**Please understand! **

**Shout out to…**

**Offmytea**

**Yay!**

**Review!**


	12. Boys

**Addison's P.O.V**

**Mount. Justice**

**4:57**

"Pleeeaaassee?!" Wally whined.

He's been like this for hours. I was typing my school paper, and then he suddenly came up with the idea, to ask me about my identity.

"Wally, leave her alone. She's working. If I give you a hint, will you leave her alone?" My beloved brother said.

"Yes!" He exclaimed. Wally walked away from me and sat beside Dick.

"Okay, I go to Gotham academy." Dick said. Wally stood quiet.

"Let me think…" he said. Whoa. Wally thinking? I got to hear this.

I saved my paper, and closed my laptop. I stared at the conversation.

"Can I borrow your computer?" Wally asked me. I nodded as he swiped it away from my hands.

Well, I guess I can relax, with nothing to do. I reached for the remote, which was sitting on the table.

I pushed the power button and watched the news. Dick put his attention to the screen, leaving Wally to his searching. The lady said,

'Hello, I'm Rachel Mallard, with the 5 O' clock news. I'm here in Central City, with Johnny Gray, who has just stopped a robbery. Tell me, what went through your mind when stopping the crooks?'

'Well, I couldn't leave that store get robbed, so I made my move.' Johnny said. He had brown hair; with muscular arms… he is probably around his mid-twenties.

'Well, Central City thanks you for stopping the robbery. That was brave, but does the Flash have competition? I'm Rachel Mallard, with the 5 O' clock news. Back to you Davis'

"Hey guys!" I heard Megan from a distance. We turned to look at her. Megan was walking toward us with Superboy following her.

"Hey Megan, hey Superboy, what's up?" Dick asked.

"Nothing really. Hey, do you mind if change the channel? My favorite show is coming up." She asked.

"Sure!" I replied as I handed her the remote. She aimed it for the TV, and a picture of Me and Richard, in our civies forms popped up.

"Eeep! Richard Grayson is so cute!" Megan exclaimed as she sat beside me. Superboy just grunted.

"Who's cute?" Artemis asked as she came up behind me. Megan turned to look at Her and replied

"Richard Grayson!"

"He goes to my school! He has a sister too, um Addison Peirce!" Artemis exclaimed.

After that Artemis and Megan started chatting about us. (Awkward)

"Okay! There are 21 boys who match you. So a little more info, please." Wally asked Dick. I stood up and sat down beside Dick.

"Fine. I have blue eyes." Dick said.

"Thank you!" Wally exclaimed as he started typing. I looked at the girls who were now talking about just Dick. Boring.

I turned to the TV.

'Richard Grayson is the son of Bruce Wayne, and has won 5 trophies this year. A lot of women want their daughters to-' Said a lady's voice, while showing pictures of Dick.

Seriously? Is it Richard day?

I groaned as I felt my phone vibrating and checked it. Cool! A message from Emily! I opened up the text.

'**Hey! You wanna hang? I just got a new magazine, you'll love it!' **She texted. I pushed the respond button and typed.

'**Sure! I'll be right over! I have nothing to do anyways. See ya in a few!'**

I placed my phone back in my pocket, and headed to the zeta tube. Robin ran up to me

"Hey Owlet! Where are you going?"

"To a friend's house" I said the rest in a whisper "I got tired of everyone talking about you."

Robin smiled "Well okay. Be careful!"

I walked to the zeta tubes.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Okay, you'll love the magazine!" Emily said as she took out her magazine. She handed it to me, and I looked at the front cover.

'Girl style'

It said. Hmmm, seems interesting.

I flipped through the pages. It had topics about hair, clothes, a section about boys… that's when I got to the page that annoyed me.

It said 'The new popular talk!' On the heading, and there was a picture of Dick with a whole paragraph about him.

I groaned.

Can't a girl get away for a boy, in peace?!

Nope, apparently not.

**Awesome! I got my game back!**

**On this chapter I kinda 'winged it'**

**I hoped you liked, Because **

**I'm really satisfied with this.**

**So shout out to..**

**Asuka02redevo!**

**Yay!**

**Review!**


	13. ANON

**DEAR PEOPLE.**

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, BUT A NOTE TO ****ANON. ****THIS IS MENT ONLY FOR HIM.**

…**.**

**I APPRECIATE THAT YOU REVIEW, BUT I'M NOT GOING TO WASTE MY TIME READING IT. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT IN YOU'R LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG REVIEW.**

**WHAT'S THIS ABOUT KINDOM COME AND NEWBLOOD? **

**I DON'T GIVE A ******

**I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT, AND I WOULD LIKE IT IF YOU STOP. I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE **** HARRNAN BOYS OR WHAT EVER!**

**SO STOP POSTING ***REVIEWS ABOUT THAT! **

**IF IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY STORY, THEN I DON'T CARE. I HAVE BETTER THINGS PLANNED, THEN TO READ YOUR LITTLE **** SOB STORY ABOUTSEX AND SOCIAL LIFE!**

**YOU ALREADY POSTED FOUR ****ING REVIEWS ABOUT THAT *****!**

**SO STOP! I DO NOT CARE! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU'R STUPID NAGGING ABOUT YOUR LITTLE VIDEOGAME OR WHATEVER.**

**DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR?**

**NOW PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE.**

**I'm sorry every one that I wasted your time with this. It's just this guy is getting on my nerves.**

**I swear I WILL update.**

**Shout out to…**

**Lihau**

**Yay! Review!**

**Except for Anon.**


	14. smile

**Addison's P.O.V**

**Gotham 7:38**

"Who is the god of War?" Dick asked Tim. We were all sitting in a circle in my room, except for Terry. We were all playing 'Greek Gods Game!' The board game was spread across the floor. The board had a path with different colors. We all had avatars. I picked Athena, Dick had Apollo, Tim took Hermes, Domain partook Zeus, and then Jason with Ares.

"Um.. Hephaestus?" He replied. I shook my head in shame. Dick looked at the card and answered

"Nope. Sorry."

Tim scolded himself, then turned to me holding a card.. "She is very famous for creating the chariot."

I thought about it...

Well, he said 'she' so it must be a girl. Let's see, Demeter is the goddess of.. Plants? Hmmm, Aphrodite? No, she is the goddess of love. Oh! Athena! She is the goddess of wisdom! She would certainly have the smarts to invent that! I think…

"Athena?" I asked him. Tim nodded, and I took the dice, and rolled it. It landed on a 2. I picked a color card. It said blue. I moved my avatar two blue spaces down, and skipped Damian's avatar, who was in the lead.

I then picked a question card and read it out loud to Jason.

"His name is 'Neptune' in roman." I told him.

I saw Jason's brain ticking inside. Jason smiled, and then asked me.

"Is it Poseidon?"

I scanned the card for the answer, yep. I looked up from my card and nodded. Jason stated reaching for the dice, when Dick said

"Wait! What if we act like the gods instead? It would be so much fun!"

"What about costumes?" Damian. Jason responded

"I think we already have costumes."

"Let's go then!" Tim yelled. The boys ran out the room, leaving me with the mess.

I started cleaning it up… Sigh Boys.

-0-0-0-0-0-

This is the most awkward moment of my life. We were all standing in the backyard (which is huge!)

There were 13 chairs pulled out in a semi- circle.

I was Aphrodite( Goddess of love), Dick is Hermes (god of messengers) , Tim is Poseidon (God of sea), Jason is Ares (God of war) and Damian is Zeus (God of the sky, and king of the gods).

"Come! We must set up for a meeting at once!" Damian called out. We all walked towards him and sat in our 'thrones'.

"Okay, first we need to fix the criminal thing in- Yeeess?" Damian paid his attention to Hermes (Dick) Who was raising his hand.

"Let's have a party!" He yelled. We all nodded. Zeus sighed

"Alright, a party it is."

"Great!" Jason yelled. He ran inside, then came back with a radio. He plopped a CD in it and it started playing 'Gangnam Style'

We all started dancing to the music. I was doing the lasso, and everyone else, the signature move, or random.

When the song finished, we all started cheering at Tim, who was break dancing. I felt something staring at me.

I turned around, to fin Bruce and the frame of the door, videotaping this with his phone. I tapped Jason's shoulder and he looked in the same direction. Everyone stopped what they were where doing, and stared at Bruce. Jason was the first to recover.

"I, Ares, God of war declare war on Bruce! One. Two. CHHAARRGGEE!" He yelled as we ran toward Bruce. He Ran towards the pool, and we followed him. Wait. What is he doing? Bruce ran and JUMPED OVER the pool! We were still running and slid into the pool, making splashes everywhere. When I bobbled up, the first thing I could hear was Bruce's laughter.

Laughter. I never heard him laugh before. I started giggling too, along with everyone else.

Alfred came out with trays of lemonade and said with his accent.

"I have prepared lemonade for you and- oh my." Alfred froze and stared at us. We all laughed even harder, because the look of his face was HALARIOUS. Through my tears, I could see Alfred crack a smile.

That was the day I learned, even the darkest of people still deserve to ..

smile.

**Okay! I'm sooo sorry for the wait up! **

**I got this idea from going to the dentist.**

**I'll try to post as soon as I can. **

**I have school, and it's **

**NOT easy writing the **

**story between all of this.**

**So shout out to**

**General of the BVB Army**

**YAY!**

**Review!**

**REQUEST!**


	15. Gods

**Narrator's P.O.V**

**Mount Olympus**

"Are you sure that this power is right for Hermes? I mean, he is too childish, and may slack off!" Hera asked Zeus as the other Gods looked at her. Mostly all the gods were there like Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, and Aphrodite.

"Yes, I believe my choice is right Hera. I do not wish to see Hermes so useless." Zeus responded glancing at her.

"Yes I know that, but why not something challenging for him? It would be fun for us too! Right?" Hera asked Zeus. Athena who was listening to the conversation looked at her step-mother

"May I?" Hera nodded for her to go on. "Well, I think Hera's plan is marvelous. We could do a test! What do you think father?"

Everyone, who was now paying attention to the conversation, turned to the king of the gods.

"Well, I guess it would seem appropriate." Zeus responded shifting in his seat, clearly did like this conversation. But, it would be good to test the boy. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

"Yes, we will all give Hermes the toughest jobs we can give him, do not take pity for him if he is tired. The test will last one week, if he passes, he will stay the messenger god. If he does not, I will make him… Immortal." Everyone nodded. Hera who seemed very satisfied with this mumbled to herself.

"I'll make sure he won't pass. I don't need another brat of Zeus bothering me."

"Hi! What are you guys talking about?"

Everyone jumped in their seats as Hermes flew in happily.

"Hello Hermes, have you delivered all your messages?" Aphrodite greeted. Hermes who now stood in the middle of the room responded

"Yep! Speaking of messages, do you have any for me to deliver?"

"Yes, actually, give this to Odysseus. He is currently in Sparta, I don't know exactly where, but I'm sure you'll find him." Apollo said as he handed Hermes a scroll. As Hermes put the letter in his bag, everyone else pulled out some more scrolls.

When Hermes looked up, all he saw where papers in his face. He took all the scrolls and shoved them in his bag. Some wouldn't fit, so he just held the rest. Hera waved her hand and more letters appeared.

"I also need you to deliver these and…" Hera waved her hand again, and dozen more appeared. "And these."

Hermes took the scrolls that were now piling over his face said managed to strangle out a

"Thanks."

"After you finish with that I have twenty more for you to deliver." Ares said.

"Me too." Artemis stated.

Hermes sighed, and walked out, dropping some letters as he stumbled trying to walk.

Hera smiled,

the test has now begun.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermes cried in his bed, his arms wrapped around his legs. He didn't understand.

He didn't understand why everyone was being so hard on him. Why everyone was avoiding him. It started ever since Monday when they almost killed him with scrolls. It's like this…

He delivers his last bunch of scrolls, when everyone all of a sudden has MORE to deliver. Sometimes it's not even messages. They would sometimes just ask him to get them a glass of water or to watch their cows, or find their brush.

And to cover it all up, he hasn't slept, or ate at all this week. How long has this been happening you ask. Six days. He has been tortured for six freaking days. I mean he IS immortal, so he won't die if he doesn't eat, but it does make him weaker. And without sleep, it makes him even less tired.

Everyone else walking down the hallways, would pass Hermes glancing at him. He would be so sleepy, he would literally just fall sleep right there, standing. It would make everyone guilty looking at the fourteen year old, so they avoided him.

"Hermes!" Zeus called from outside his door.

Hermes looked up, from his position, and stood up. He wiped the tears away from his eyes and stumbled getting to the door. He opened the door and ran to Zeus.

"Y-yes fat-ther?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zeus felt SO guilty when he saw his son's face. His hair was sticking out in all directions, some in his face. His eyes were tired and red. To make it all worse, his pale, hurt, face were stained tear marks, indicating that he was crying.

"I have thirteen more scrolls for you to deliver." Zeus responded, painfully giving the boy the messages. Hermes nodded and walked away, tripping on the way. He had been clumsy lately, and sometimes not even paying attention when someone was talking to him.

This made him mad. Zeus knew he said not to take pity on him, but how can't he?

They have been rushing the fourteen year old too much. Every single time he saw Hermes face, he saw it was emotionless. No life. Hermes was the light of the gods. Seeing him sad, made everyone sad too.

And Zeus couldn't take any more of the sadness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

"What happened next?" I asked Dick. He looked up from his book and looked at me.

"Well, Let's find out, shall we?"

I nodded.

"Good, now be quiet and listen"

He continued

"Hera was very happy with herself, in fact she could literally do a flip right there, but she was wearing her tunic, so bad idea…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They were sitting in the throne room talking about the disease going around Athens. Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Hera, I mean.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Zeus bellowed as he stormed in the room. Everyone looked up from their positions.

"I can't take it anymore! Hermes has gone through enough of the test! I can't bear to see him this way!" Zeus yelled as he slumped down in his throne, hard.

"Just wait a minute Father!" Aphrodite responded. "We don't we check on him?"

"You mean like stalking? We're going to stalk him?" Apollo asked. Artemis slapped him in the back of the head.

"No you doofus! We're just going to see how he's doing, the poor kid. If that is ok with you, Father."

"Yes. That is a marvelous idea Aphrodite!" Zeus exclaimed as he waved his hands in a circular movement. Suddenly, an orb of blue light appeared in his hands, and jumped into the middle of the room, forming into a glowing screen. A picture of Hermes appeared. He was sitting on a building step, with his hands on his face.

He sighed as people around him glanced at him with concern.

"Are you alright?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermes looked up to find a middle aged man looking down at him. Hermes's anger started boiling. How dare this man interrupt his peace?

"LEAVE! DON'T YOU SEE THAT I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE! HOW STUPID ARE YOU PEOPLE?!"

The who was taken aback from his outburst stuttered out

"I-I'm sorry s-sir. It was that you were-"

"LEAVE!" Hermes screamed earning nervous looks from by standers. The man nodded and ran away.

"What am I going to do? I have no idea who Icarus is, and he isn't even around." Hermes sighed. Suddenly a light bulb appeared above his head.

"I know who Icarus is! He's that guy who flew close to the sun!" Hermes exclaimed. Suddenly his face became dark again.

"But isn't he dead? How do I give the letter to him? Where do dead people go… The Underworld!"

Hermes shouted. His voce became low.

"I shall go to the" gulp "Underworld. Ohhh, I just hope this is worth it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0 oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Is he crazy!?" Zeus exclaimed. "Who gave him that letter?!"

Hera nervously raised her hand. Zeus softened his face.

"Oh. Well, it must have been for a good reason, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, let's keep watching then."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermes stood at the river, waiting for a ride across. Sure, he could have flown, but Zeus made a law that you MUST have to ride the boat in order to cross. Stupid Zeus.

"Are you here for a ride?" A dark voice asked. Hermes jumped in surprise. A hooded figure was standing before him, slightly slouching over.

"y-yes" Hermes stuttered.

The creature held out his bony hands, and Hermes placed a drachama in. The figure checked the drachama, and stepped aside to let Hermes pass.

Hermes walked toward the boat and sat down. The being followed him and started rowing, in slow paces. Hermes lazily looked at the water, seeing his reflection. He looked ATROCIOUS.

Suddenly the boat stopped with a jerk. Hermes thanked the hooded figure, and walked toward a trail. He started hiking up a pathway, until he got to some doors. They were very big, black, with pictures of skulls, and crystals. Hermes opened the doors and light blinded his eyes.

When the light died, Hermes could make out a-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Wait a second, I need to use it" Dick said as he jumped from his seat and ran to the bathroom. I crawled to the book, skipped a couple of paragraphs and kept reading…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ahhh. What brings you here Hermes?" Hades dark voice asked. Hades was sitting on his throne, looking lazily at him.

"I bring a message for the spirit, Icarus." Hermes responded as bravely as he could. Though instead a high pitched voice came out.

"Yes, I know him! That boy who flew into the sun right?

Hermes nodded.

"Well, I'll deliver it to him. Hermes, you are very brave to come to the underworld. What would you say if you could be my messenger as well?" Hades asked.

"I don't know…" Hermes sentence trailed off.

"I know about your little misshape with Iris, now, we wouldn't want that to spill, would we?"

Hermes eyes widened as big as Perseus's shield. How he known about that? Hermes stood straight up, and swiftly brought his right arm to his forehead.

"Ready for duty sir!" He said.

Hades simply smiled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey what are you doing?" Dick asked as he walked out of the restroom. NO! I want to read the rest!

I grabbed the door and ran out his room.

"Hey!" Dicks voice called out. He started chasing me as I giggled.

I just love mythology. Espisally when the story was written by Dick.

**Hi! I hoped you liked it! If you don't know **

**who the Greek gods are, check**

**put my profile, and I'll explain!**

**Shout out to…**

**Yay!**** MorningTea96**

**Yay!**

**Review!**


End file.
